


Underdressed

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: You knocked on the door and when Ignis opened it, you saw that he was dressed in a suit. You glanced down at your clothes, an ordinary black asymmetrical top and ripped up jeans, and then back to his formal attire.“Something tells me I’m underdressed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request on Tumblr for one of my fav tropes, which is "Noct's older sister falls in love with one of his friends". I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com :)

When Ignis had invited you over to his apartment for dinner, you thought nothing of it. He cooked for you all the time, always had a new recipe that he wanted you to try, so you went over to his apartment after a council meeting with your father.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket as you rode the elevator up. It was from your younger brother, Noctis. You checked it and quirked an eyebrow. All he had sent was a photo of him and Prompto, exaggeratedly winking at the camera. You rolled your eyes and put your phone back into your purse and walked out of the elevator once it had reached Ignis’ floor.

You knocked on the door and when Ignis opened it, you saw that he was dressed in a suit. You glanced down at your clothes, an ordinary black asymmetrical top and ripped up jeans, and then back to his formal attire.

“Something tells me I’m underdressed.”

Ignis laughed and led you inside, kissing the back of your hand as he did so. “Nonsense,” he mused. “You look just as beautiful as ever.”

“You can see my knees through my pants,” you deadpanned.

Ignis chuckled, tapping his finger against his chin lightly. “Better ventilation, perhaps? Or one could consider it a modern day version of when women wore long dresses and it was considered scandalous to expose their ankles.”

You laughed and rose to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re too much, Iggy.”

He shrugged with a smile and led you into the dining room. Ignis was always a sucker for presentation, and the dinner this night was no exception. He’d gotten a fresh bouquet of your favourite flowers, a mix white and lavender roses. Wine was already poured and allowed to breathe, and the food was already plated and waiting for you.

“This looks amazing,” you clapped your hands together. “Iggy, you’ve outdone yourself.”

“You have yet to taste anything,” he said, though you could tell he was joking. He pulled out your chair for you and you took a seat. He leaned down to kiss you, and it lasted a little longer than you were expecting. You placed your fingers along his jawline and he deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away, leaving you flushed and wanting.

“Wow,” you breathed, clearing your throat. “Don’t know how dinner is going to top that.”

Ignis took his seat and raised his wine glass. “Bon appétit, my love.”

Dinner ended up being delicious. Everything was cooked to perfection, and the wine he chose paired perfectly with the meal. After dessert, which ended up being homemade macarons, and a little more wine, Ignis beckoned you to join him on the balcony.

You walked out into the sweet, summer air, the breeze billowing around you. The lights of the Crown City sparkled below, reflecting off Ignis’ glasses and casting the both of you in a faint, golden light.

“The city is beautiful at night,” you commented, placing a hand on the railing. Ignis moved his hand to cover yours, giving your fingers a light squeeze.

“It certainly is,” he agreed, before shifting to look at you. He paused for a second, seeming to search your eyes. “We’ve known each other for a long time.”

It was a statement, not a question, but you still answered. “Yeah, long as I can remember.”

“When we were children,” he began, moving his hand to settle on your waist. “I always thought you were incredible. Intelligent beyond your years, resourceful, clever. You were always getting into trouble, but always managed to get away with it due to your charm.” He mindlessly played with the hem of your shirt, his gaze cast downward. “I always thought you were too good for me.”

You tilted your head at him, a frown crossing your face. “Ignis…”

“Please,” he stopped you. “Allow me to finish.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“We grew up practically side by side,” he continued. “You always knew that I would be Noctis’ advisor one day, that it would be my job to protect him and act as a caretaker. You could have treated me as if I was below you, especially considering that you are of royal blood, but you never did. Not once. You always regarded me as your equal, and you were my friend when no one else was.”

Tears started pricking your vision and your heart started to race. 

“The first time you kissed me,” he paused for a second, his voice wavering a little. “The first time you kissed me, I’d never felt so happy. I knew in that instant that I had loved you longer than I even realized, that it was something in the back of my mind, yet at the front of my heart ever since we were children. I watched you grow up to become an incredible leader and a force to be reckoned with.”

He paused.

“It helps, as well, that on top of all of that, you are, and have always been stunning.”

You laughed at that, a tear slipping from your cheek. Ignis reached up to wipe it away.

“You are the love of my life and when we’re apart, I dream of you when I fall asleep,” he said quietly, his fingers tracing your cheek and tucking your hair behind your ear. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Your eyes widened as Ignis lowered himself to one knee.

Your pulse raced in your ears.

You saw him pull out a small, velvet box.

Your hand went to cover your mouth as he opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring you’d ever seen.

With hopeful eyes, he looked up at you.

“Will you marry me?”

You let out a happy sob and nodded profusely. “Yes. Yes! Ignis, of course!”

He slipped the ring on your finger with shaking hands and rose to his full height before pulling you into a tight embrace and kissing you deeply on the lips.

You felt him smiling against your mouth as you reluctantly pulled away. You were still crying happy tears, and Ignis kissed them off of your cheeks.

“Wow,” you laughed, examining the dazzling ring adorning your finger. “I am really, really underdressed.”

“If we move the celebration to the bedroom,” Ignis grinned, “you won’t be.”

That was all the prodding you needed. You grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, the sound of his amused laughter trailing behind you. You made your way to his bedroom and pushed him against the mattress so that he was sitting and you were standing between his long, lean legs. 

You tugged at his tie, your lips connecting with his, as he shucked away his suit jacket. His button up came off next, and his skin was wine-warm and smooth beneath your fingers. He helped you remove your shirt and kissed your stomach and ribs as he unbuttoned your jeans. You stepped back and turned so that your back was facing him, slowly wiggling out of the ripped denim. You made sure to give him a full view of your shapely rear as you slid your panties down to the ground with your pants. You winked at him over your shoulder as you slowly slid one bra strap down your shoulder, and then the other, before finally unhooking the band and letting it join the other clothing on the floor.

Ignis’ erection tented his pants and you leaned over again to kiss him as you unzipped his fly and palmed him through his boxer briefs. He groaned against your lips and saw that his glasses had gotten a little fogged up, something cute that happened whenever he got flustered. You took them off his face and pecked him on the nose before securely placing them in the drawer of his bedside table.

Soon, you were both naked and you were straddling him on the bed. As much as the two of you always loved foreplay, there was a desperate need, from how he gripped your thighs and how your breaths came in quick pants, to just be joined together. You were already wet for him and his arousal was evident as you crawled atop his lithe form. And so you sank down onto his cock, slowly at first, and then slammed down so that your hips were flush together at the base. 

His head lolled back against the pillows as you rode him, your hands wandering all over his smooth, lean torso. Ignis’ eyes were on you, and he looked completely flushed. This version of Ignis was your absolute favourite—him underneath you, his always meticulously coiffed hair messily in his face, chest heaving from how you rolled onto his length, looking like he couldn’t believe that you were real. 

You leaned down and kissed the astonished look off his face. He took the opportunity to grip the underside of your thighs and rolled you over so that you were on your back.

Iggy never really liked to admit it out loud, but you knew that he enjoyed it when you were underneath him. It made him feel as if he was protecting you, like you were something precious that only he was allowed to have and love and pinning you to the mattress was his way of keeping the both of you grounded in reality.

You hooked your legs around his waist to pull him in deep as he began to thrust into you, his mouth blowing hot air beside your ear.

“My love, you feel so incredible,” he panted, the muscles of his back rippling as his cock massaged your inner walls. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

“Iggy,” you keened, your badk beginning to arch off the bed. “I love you so much, please, right there—”

He captured your lips in a kiss and put more strength behind his thrusts, angling his hips just right so that he was able to access that sensitive area inside of you that only he could find. He pumped into you hard, with deep, slow thrusts as you moaned out his name and clawed at his back.

“Are you close, kitten?”

You shuddered at the sound of his pet name for you, your walls squeezing around his cock in appreciation. 

“So close,” you confirmed, your hand snaking down to toy with your clit. “I want you to come with me, Iggy.”

He nodded and kissed your neck before picking up speed and fucking you hard. Your fingers worked against your sensitive button even faster, and soon you were both crying out each other’s names, curling into one another as your walls clamped down around him, milking his cock for every last bit of his come. Your orgasm still pulsed as Ignis caught his breath. He ran a hand along the side of your body and kissed you before rolling off and star-fishing on the bed.

You laughed at how spent and happy he looked, his hair in his face and a lazy smile on his lips. You kissed his shoulder and sat up.

“Come on. I need a quick wash, and you are coming to help me.”

Ignis immediately perked up and followed you into the bathroom, where you made love again under the warmth of the shower. It was slow and lazy, with a lot of kisses and touching, questing fingers massaging tender flesh. Once you were both clean, you slipped on one of his old academy shirts and a clean pair of panties that you kept in his apartment, and he put on a new pair of boxers and a sleeveless night shirt.

You slipped into bed beside him, your heart feeling so full. He took your left hand and kissed it, right where the ring was.

“You know,” he said quietly, stroking the backs of your fingers. “I didn’t know whether or not you would say yes.”

You looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I say yes? We’ve been together for what, three years now? You know that I love you more than anything.”

“I do,” he nodded. “But I always think, even with you lying next to me, even with you here in my arms, that one day I’ll wake up and it will have all been a dream.”

You scooted closer to him, your legs tangling with his as you kissed him sweetly on the lips. “It’s not a dream, Iggy,” you promised. “I’m here. I always have been.”

He leaned his forehead against yours and let out a sigh through his nose. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” you replied. “We should get some rest. I’ve got a feeling that I’m going to have a lot of people to tell in the morning.”

________________

When you awoke the next day, Ignis was still in bed with you. He normally woke before you did, but it seemed like he wanted to spend as much time as possible savouring the moment with you before having to share it with the rest of the kingdom. You got up together and freshened up, and you made him a cup of Ebony while still in his old t-shirt and underwear while he examined his phone with amused eyes.

“I suggest you put on pants,” he stated, as you handed him the mug. “Because it seems we slept in almost until noon, and we apparently are going to have visitors in—”

There was a pounding at the door and you jumped.

 _“Open up!”_ you heard a familiar voice shout, muffled by the wood. _“We wanna see the ring!”_

Ignis could have given you the opportunity to dash back into the bathroom to get a pair of shorts, at least, but it seemed that he was intent on torturing you that morning. He strode to the front door as you sputtered in protest and flung it open, and your younger brother and two friends barrelled inside.

“Ew, sis, put on pants,” Noctis shielded his vision at the sight of your bare legs.

You rolled your eyes. “I would have, if someone—” you gave a pointed glare to your new fiancé, “—had actually let me go change before opening the door.”

“No time for that!” Gladio boomed, coming over to you. He squeezed you in a bone-crushing hug and swung you around as you yelped in protest. Gladio had always been like a protective older brother towards you, and when you told him that you had feelings for Ignis so many years ago, he smiled like he knew something you didn’t and told you to just go for it. You and Ignis shared your first kiss that very next day.

“Gladdy, put me down!” you wheezed. He only squeezed you tighter.

“I want hugs too!” Prompto protested. When Gladio didn’t put you down, he settled for hugging Gladio’s arms and part of your torso. Gladio finally decided to release you, and you quickly ran to the bedroom to find a pair of pants before doing anything else.

You re-emerged as the guys were shaking Ignis’ hand, patting him on the back and shoulders.

“We didn’t think he’d actually get up the nerve to ask,” Noctis admitted, elbowing Ignis in the side. “Specs was so nervous when he came to talk to me about it. I thought he was gonna hurl.”

“Can we see the ring?” Prompto asked excitedly. It was his voice that you’d recognized before they’d barged in. “I wanna get some photos! Look at that rock!”

You laughed and showed off your new engagement ring, catching the look in Ignis’ eyes as you blushed. “It’s perfect.”

“ _You_ are perfect,” Ignis corrected, coming over to wrap his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I just found the ring that I thought would best suit your beauty. Although, admittedly,” he said, tilting your chin up so that he could look at you better. “It pales in comparison.”

Your cheeks went even pinker and you kissed him, earning wolf howls from Gladio, the sounds of a camera snapping photos from Prompto, and Noctis pretending to throw up and begging for the two of you to _please get a room, no one needs to see that, you’re my sister, that’s so gross._

You stole another brief kiss before pulling away, unable to keep the smile off your face. Just how he looked at you, even with his friends off to the side razzing him for all he was worth, he kept his gaze focused on you, as if you were the only person in the room—hell, the only person in the entire universe. You’d never felt more in love and you couldn’t wait to start the rest of your life with the man of your dreams.


End file.
